The Stranger
by L0VE'S-L0VER
Summary: They met when they were just little kids, they grew up an unexpectedly felt in love. She lost her memory on a car accident and forgot everything...including him. Time passed by and her life went back to normal, until one day a stranger bumped into her...


"You know, when I was a small girl I met this boy on a place in town that I love so much where there is a bench and you can see the entire town, he was my childhood friend and we grew up together as best friends since I was about seven, I was just a little girl and the idea of kissing or falling in love freaked me out, but I have to admit I've always loved the way his eyes shined every time he looked at me.

Time passed, we kept being best friend and just as our parents used to joked about the two of us all grown ups and falling in love, eventually we fell in love and hard, but nothing changed between us we were exactly the same as when we were just kids, just a little older I was like sixteen and he was eighteen. This is the time when destiny decided to test our love as it always does, but I think it exaggerated a bit in the challenge, why? You may ask, well I was in the car with my mother discussing about how they didn't wanted me to see my boyfriend anymore and I was like "he is my boyfriend of course I would see him", but suddenly she started shouting at me and lost the control of the car and we crashed, I went flying through the glass and cracked my head.

I don't know what happened before, but I woke up and found myself in a hospital with my mother crying and my father beside her. I was tied to all kind of weird machines that made sounds and stuff like that. I was so confused I couldn't remember anything and the people in the room were total strangers to me, then the doctor explained me and my parents that I had amnesia, but besides that little detail I was just fine. My father almost killed him with that comment, but my mother managed to calm him down. My life after the accident was fun though I always felt like something was missing, but I didn't think about it that much I lived a normal life as if nothing had happened.

Everything seemed to fall to its place. I went to High School, was the most popular girl in school and as every girl in High School wished for, Gray the Quarter Back of the Football Team whom was also the hottest boy in school asked me out, but you'll never believed what happened next after the dance were Gray had asked me out. I was walking back to my house when suddenly I bumped into this big guy with a red tattoo on his face all dressed in black. He started flirting and I totally was going to ignore him but he didn't let me go that easily, of course not he pulled a gun out and was like "oh yeah I'll walk you to your place, what if some dude bumps into you and he has a gun or something". You should've seen my face it was like you're serious? And the worst thing was that he meant it, but I couldn't do anything I mean he had a gun so I played the nice, innocent girl who won't give trouble, but he never expected that I'd fool him I asked him if he could let my wrist go and when he released me I ran away. I was like yeiii I totally fooled him and when I was opening my house's door, a hand slam it shut. It was the guy from before and he had his fist very close to my face and seemed pissed. I was so afraid, he shouted "I'll beat you up" and I covered my face. I heard him chuckle and uncovered my face confused and he opened the door. I was really scared, but immediately entered my house and locked the door so he wouldn't think that I would let him in, then I heard him shout "Not even your phone number?" And I'm like "I don't even know you!" And he shouted "I'm Jellal", this time I found it a little funny and I shouted "go away!" But I think he notice I was having fun. Anyway I couldn't stop thinking about that guy, Jellal and every day he looked for me in school and kidnapped me. Gray didn't liked that at all but Jellal couldn't care less about Gray so he kept kidnapping me until I finally agreed to go on the date with him.

He took me to this spot in town I really love cause you can seat on a bench and have a beautiful view of the city with the best sunset in the world, there we had our first kiss exactly when the sun was setting and it felt so right. It felt just like I used to be with my old childhood friend, but in that time I didn't remember that time. We were now officially a couple. I spent the happiest moments of my life with him, and he even fought Gray and his friends several times. He was the boyfriend I've always wanted just like he was meant for me.

Time went by and I was just a month of graduating from High School, everything was perfect until that day arrived. It was late night and I was walking to my house, Jellal had told me he had a surprise for me and that he would pick me up soon, obviously he would literally walk to my house and carry me as he always did. He didn't have a car because of this weird feeling he got, every time we were on a vehicle he got all dizzy and couldn't move it was horrible, he always said "I may not have a car, but I have strong arms and legs that will carry you so you don't have to walk". He made me laugh a lot, so I couldn't wait to see him again. He was too good to be real and I never realized that until I saw him…slashing a guy with a knife and killed him. Jellal turned around and saw me standing there. "Its not what it looks like" he said "let me explain it" he said, but I couldn't stop to listen and I ran away. I arrived to my house and there they were Gray and his friends, I went hiding behind Gray when Jellal arrived.

Gray took a gun out and pointed at him, his friends placed handcuffs on Jellal's wrists, Jellal didn't fight at all, I was frozen in place and couldn't move. They kneeled him by punching his stomach then Gray approached to him. I will never forget his words, he told him, "you'll pay for what you've done, Reaper", and he pulled the trigger. Jellal felt to the ground and Gray ran away with his friends. I snapped out of it and ran to his side. He was like "ouuughh "and I shouted "Jellal! Jellal! I'm sorry!" And I started crying, but he gazed at me and I saw those shinning eyes my childhood friend had. "Erza there's something in my pocket that's for you" he said in a low voice "don't worry about it" I responded "take it please, its important" he begged, I gave him a worried look but there was no doubt in his eyes so I searched in his pocket and took out a small box.

I opened it and tears steamed down my face, "I was going to ask you to marry me" Jellal said smiling softly, "I loved you since we first met on our favorite spot in town" and suddenly all my memory returned to me and the precious moments I spend with him came back and flashed right before my eyes. "I love you too", I said and kissed him. He slowly took the ring off the box in my hand, "I'm sorry for what I've done and I know it might be too much to ask, but would you do me the honor of marring me?" "Yes, Jellal I love you" I said crying non-stop he smiled and took my hand sliding the ring on my finger, "I love you, Erza" was the last thing he said and his head drifted to a side and he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

The police caught Gray and his friends and they were now in jail, the detectives' researched Jellal's killing history record and realized that he had only killed bad guys, so from being the most wanted serial killer of USA he was now known as a hero.

I never loved another man again, because my heart belongs to him. Thank you very much for your time." I said and stood from my seat and left the auditory. I walked to the balcony and stared at the moon in the night sky.

"So, you made a book out of it" I turned around shocked to hear that voice and sigh.

"Jellal…"


End file.
